iGo To The Movies
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: It's not a great story, but Carly is forced to go to the movies with someone she hardly knows because Sam and Freddie abandon her. THIS IS SERIOUSLY WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! It's ALL true! R&R, no romantic pairing in this One-Shot.


**Hey guys, I'm back with a little One-Shot about what happened to me (I swear, it did! Like three days before Christmas!). It starts off in Splashface format (Cause I love the stories with Splashface in them, and this is actually how it started with my actual real life story, but on Facebook). So R&R, there's no romantic pairing in this story, but I have 5 OTHER STORY IDEAS WITH SEDDIE! (I have them all written down in the journal I got for Christmas!) But Carly seemed to fit this role perfectly (I wouldn't say that I'm like Carly though)Anyway, on with the story!**

**~Charlotte~**

* * *

><p>I had just logged onto my Splashface to see that Sam had asked a few people if they wanted to go to the movies with us tomorrow. We had discussed it before she went home and I told her to invite Freddie and Gibby – which she had, and that pleased me. Sam would never normally ask Freddie to go, but I knew she wanted him to go.<p>

**Message sent to: Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Gibby Gibson.**

**Samantha Puckett**

_Hey guys, anyone want to come to the movies with me and Carly tomorrow?_

**Fredward Benson**

_Sure! Hey, can I bring a friend from my A/V club, his name's James._

**Samantha Puckett**

_What do I care? Sure, bring anyone. I'm going to get fried chicken._

**Gibby Gibson**

_Sorry guys, I know you'll be disappointed but I can't come to the movies tomorrow. My mom is taking to me a dog show. Sorry to disappoint you all._

**Samantha Puckett**

_You didn't disappoint anyone._

**Fredward Benson**

_Sam, don't be horrible to the Gibster._

**Sam Puckett**

_Sorry, Benson, it's already a done deal._

As much as it was fun to watch their flirting, my messages were getting clogged up by their banter, so I thought it was time that I but in.

**Carly Shay**

_Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but where and when are we meeting tomorrow guys?_

**Samantha Puckett**

_Flirting?_

**Fredward Benson**

_Flirting?_

**Carly Shay**

_Yes, flirting! Now will someone tell me where and when we are meeting tomorrow!_

**Samantha Puckett**

_Outside of yours and Benson's apartment building at 12 – I'm too lazy to walk up stairs or to ride an elevator to only go back down again._

**Fredward Benson**

_Okay, I'll text James and tell him to meet us there. See you girls tomorrow_

**Carly Shay**

_Later, Freddie._

**Samantha Puckett**

_See ya, Fredward._

So that was that, I was going to meet Sam, Freddie and this guy that I have no idea who he is, who better be cute or I was going to _kill _Freddie, were going to the movies to see the new Sherlock Holmes film.

I got ready and made sure I looked extra pretty in case the guy, James, was actually cute and nice. I went down to the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, passing by an angry Lewbert, and went to wait outside of the apartment building to wait for the others.

There was a guy standing there already. He was red headed, medium height and was constantly checking his phone whilst walking up and down on the spot.

"Hi," he said to me.

"Hi," I replied, just as timidly as he did.

I suddenly started to think the worst: that Sam and Freddie had abandoned me and was just going to leave me with this awkward redheaded guy that was _so not cute _like I'd hoped! Freddie was never late, Sam was always late, but Freddie was _always _on time! It was now ten past twelve and neither of them had showed up.

I decided to call Sam. I searched through my contacts to Sam's name and pressed call. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey Carls," she greeted me.

"Sam, where are you?" I asked frantically.

"I'm at the meat festival with my mom!" she said. I could hear load music in the background and some people shouting out random meats and the countries of where the meat was brought from.

"The meat festival? We were supposed to be going to the movies!"

"I know, I was going to come but I found my mom's secret tickets and blackmailed her into letting me go with her. She was saving them to go with her latest boyfriend, but they broke up a few nights ago. I did text you, Carly!" she shouted over the loud noises behind her.

"I haven't got a text!"

"I must have texted your old phone number," she said innocently.

"It's okay. Do you know where Freddie is?"

"Oh yeah, his mom's sick so he can't go out today 'cause he's taking care of her." How did Sam know, and not me? Oh yeah, of course, the flirting would've paid off soon enough that they were texting each other first before me. I didn't mind, it was sweet.

It suddenly hit me that I was going to be going to see a movie with an awkward boy that I didn't even know! I quickly spoke to Sam in an angry whisper. "I am going to kill Freddie! His A/V club friend is so awkward it's unbelievable! He's not even cute!" I whispered frantically to Sam, angrily. I looked round to see him still walking around.

"Well...good luck!" she said and before I could say anything she's hung up.

How could my two best friends dothis to me? They could have at least told me _before _I left the house! Then I wouldn't have had to go!

"So," I said to the boy, James. "Sam's at the meat convention and Freddie's mom's sick so he's taking care of her. So it's just us."

"Do you want to still go...?" he asked me.

"Umm, yeah, if you want," I knew I would regret saying this later. "We might as well." Oh god, help me.

We awkwardly waited for the bus together – it was five whole minutes in an awkward silence – and when James finally spoke he said, "So...have you seen the first Sherlock Holmes?"

"No, was it good?" Better keep up the conversation.

"Yeah," he said. Well that was a conversation ender.

The bus finally came and there were no seats for us to sit on, so we ended up just standing, holding on to the poles so we wouldn't fall when the bus started to move. In the bus there was rowdy teens, older than us, at the back of the bus shouting and making loads of noise. The elderly people on the bus were all looking at the boys at the back with their heads shaking and anger boiling up inside of them – I felt the same. There was a little boy, obviously one of the rowdy boy's brothers, who was running up and down of the bus and then wrote someone's name and then put 'is gay' on the bus door. It wasn't in pen; it was where the condensation from the warm bus and the cold air outside had hit each other. He looked about eleven, the little boy, and when they all got off the bus; the little boy's brother got a small hit on the head from his older brother.

Without the loud teens on the bus, the bus journey was silent and awkward. Luckily we would be getting off soon as our stop was coming up – we were going to get to the mall, which had a cinema in it, by train. When we got to the train station the train came quickly. Phew, the quicker we got there, the quicker we could get back.

When we were on the train we uncomfortably sat opposite each other and I didn't know where to look so I settled with looking at my boots.

"So..." I said after a few minutes silence. "Have you got any brothers or sisters or anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've got two sisters," he said without actually saying anything about them. I hated it when boys did that! You try and ask them questions and try to get a conversation out of them but then they just say the shortest answers in the world! So I decided to help him a bit with his answer.

"Are they older or younger?" There, he has to say something to that.

"They're younger. Have you got any brothers or sisters?" Lowest form of conversation methods: asking the same question back.

"I have an older brother," I said.

With that small talk over and done with we went to the movie theatre and saw the film _Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. _I loved it! It was so funny but when we got out of the movies James asked me, "Was you bored in that film, 'cause you looked bored." My reply was, "No, did it look like I was?" I can honestly even say myself that I probably did look bored because I had my elbows on my lap and my head cupped inside of my hands. I wasn't bored, I just felt self-conscious of how I was acting because I was sitting, by myself, with a boy I hardly knew and if people saw us they would think we were on a date, and we _so _weren't.

After hours of being out we headed back home the same way we came – a train and a bus. Again it was full of silence and no talking what so ever. I was going to _kill _Sam and Freddie for leaving me with him for hours! Calm down, Carly, you're in a public place.

I finally got home after the most awkward day OF. MY. LIFE! Spencer greeted me with a, "Hey, kiddo, how was the movie?" and I sighed and explained the whole story to him. It wasn't helping that he was saying I was on a date with this guy!

God, I was so going to kill Sam and Freddie!

* * *

><p><strong>Now let me tell you my actual story: Me and my friend were going to go to the cinema with this boy with the same name as the character (and he had red hair as well!) and then me and this boy, who I did know but we had never spoken before, were standing outside of our meeting place and then I asked him if he said my friends number and he said no so I have him her number cause I never have credit to ring anyone on, so he rang her up and then she couldn't come and she apparently texted me but I didn't get the text, so me and him ended up going to the cinema together. Oh! And with that story on the bus, COMPLETELY AND 100% TRUE! That is what happened on the bus with me. Yeah, my area is weird. Anyway, thanks for reading! Goodnight! Review! New stories coming soon!<strong>


End file.
